Anything for Love
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Spike had been killed by the slayer during the Boxer Rebellion? AU season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, once again, I own nothing. BtVS and all related places and characters belong to that god Joss Whedon.**

**Pairing: Drusilla/Angel**

**Spoilers: Hmm… Maybe season one of Buffy. I think that's it. If you know that Buffy is the slayer and that the Master is dead you're cool.**

**Summery: What would have season two have been like if Spike had been killed by that slayer during the Boxer Rebellion.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I have a million stories out right now, but this one just popped into my head and wouldn't go away.**

* * *

Thunder sounded overhead as rain poured down drenching all of Sunnydale including the cemetery where Buffy Summers, vampire slayer extraordinaire, was patrolling. She squinted against the downpour as she tried to distinguish grave marker from vampire. Luckily for her, the vampires seemed to be staying in lately.

She sighed unhappily and called it a night. Things on the hell mouth were so slow lately that she had only slain 5 vampires in the past week. She had no idea why things were this slow. But she knew that it didn't mean anything good.

Ever since she had smashed the Master's bones, the vampires seemed to be almost non-existent. But Buffy knew all too well that they would be back in full force all too soon. With a last pessimistic thought, she trudged out of the cemetery, a content sigh slipping out as the rain finally slowed to a stop.

As soon as the slayer left the cemetery, a man stepped out of the bushes, a thoughtful look present on his face as he watched her disappear into the night. "Interesting…" He commented as he too left the cemetery. But instead of walking off into the darkness duster billowing behind him, he walked out into the street and climbed into the driver's seat of a 66 Corvette.

"I saw her." He told the woman in the car next to him.

The woman didn't respond. She continued to stare at the window, watching as water slid down the windows of the car. It reminded her of children chasing one another in the spring.

"Wasn't what I expected. I thought she'd be taller or have more muscles." The man continued despite his companion's silence.

"She shall break just as easily as the others." The woman commented, not taking her eyes off the water droplets. "Do you think that faeries live in raindrops?" She asked him.

"Dru." The man complained as he started the car. "Stay with me, Sweetie, okay?"

She nodded slowly and looked over at him for the first time. "My Angel, why did we have to come here? The music beats too loudly and ash falls from the sky." She complained.

"We've discussed this, Dru." Angel began. "The hell mouth is the safest place to keep you until you become well again. As long as we're here, we'll have a slayer to deal with anything that could be a threat to you."

"Will you kill her?" Drusilla asked him hopefully.

Angel sighed and took a hand off the wheel, using it to instead pull her closer to him. "If she tries to hurt you, then yes." He told her, growling softly as he remembered the other slayers.

"Like the first one?" She asked as she buried her face into the damp leather of Angel's jacket.

He sighed. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and what she wanted him to tell her. "Dru, do we have to talk about this?" He asked out of habit. He knew what she would tell him, but he couldn't help but ask her any way.

She pulled away and looked up at him, pouting. "But, Daddy, I want to hear the story. Tell princess the tale." She begged as she began to run her hands over the leather of his jacket.

Again, Angel sighed, but this time it was more in content than anything else. He knew that if he told her the story, she would calm down, which would help him relax as well. "Fine, Dru. A century ago during the Boxer Rebellion, a prince returned home to his family."

Drusilla sighed in content at the familiar tale. She laid her head on Angel's thigh and snuggled close to him as to avoid being hit by the steering wheel.

Angel smiled lovingly down at her a moment before looking back up at the road, and continuing on with his story. "The prince's childer were happy to see him, but his queen knew that something was wrong. One night instead of following his queen into a trap, he followed the princess and her William. When he arrived, he found his princess cowering in a corner watching as the remains of her dear William floated in the wind. She didn't see the slayer coming at her, but the prince did. He slayed the slayer and took the princess away never to see his queen again."

As he finished the story they both already knew by heart, he pulled up to their mansion on Crawford Street. It had been years since they had needed to use it, but he knew no other vampires would dare try to use it as their lair.

He shook his head as he turned off the car. If someone had told him a century ago that he would be ensouled by a group of gypsies and then run off with Drusilla, he would have called them crazy and then eaten them. But here he was, driving an ill Drusilla to a hell mouth and telling her fairy tales to appease her. Angel nearly laughed aloud, but one look at Drusilla's sleeping form stopped him immediately. Knowing better than to wake her, he slowly climbed out of the car, gently laying Drusilla's head on the seat as he moved.

Angel ran around to the other side of the car and slowly lifted her out, cradling her in his arms. She mewled contently mumbling something about daisies into the crook of his neck. As he closed the doors to the car, a heavy frown appeared upon his face. Drusilla had lost more weight. He didn't like to think about what would happen if she lost any more weight. Angel tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he looked up at the mansion before them.

"Home Sweet Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.**

**Pairing: Drusilla/Angel**

**Spoilers: Season 1**

**Feedback: Yes, please. It's my addiction.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just tell me where it's going first.**

**Summary: What if Spike had been killed by the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion. AU Season 2**

* * *

"Hey, Giles." Buffy greeted her watcher as she entered the library of Sunnydale High School the next morning. As usual her watcher was seated at one of the tables, poring over an ancient text. He paused to take a sip of hot tea and looked up to see his slayer.

"How did patrolling go last night?" He asked her before closing the book he had been looking at.

Buffy shrugged. "Slow as usual. I'm telling you, Giles, something big is coming." She insisted.

"There is nothing in the books which says that-" He trailed off when he realized that his slayer was glaring at him with a look saying that she knew better. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to train or patrol tonight."

She looked away from Giles. "Yeah, sure Giles. I'll patrol tonight."

* * *

Classical music echoed throughout the boarded up mansion. Angel sighed as he watched Drusilla's pet, Dalton, light candles. He didn't like the fact that she had sent some one ahead of them, but he realized that she had been right. Who else could help them deal with a slayer than a turned watcher?

He looked away from the minion and instead focused on the now flickering candle flames. He could feel a chill run down his back and he turned around. If he had needed to breathe, his breath would have caught in his throat at the sight of the vision before him.

Drusilla floated into the room, dressed in a billowing white dress Angel had picked out for her. She slowly looked around the room with a childlike wonder. It had been decades since they had been here and she had forgotten about it. She paused and watched as the candles' light sent shadows onto the walls.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? You're weak. You need your rest." Angel told her, concern in his voice as he hurried over to her side.

She didn't respond. Instead, she looked over at the dusty baby grand piano in the corner of the room. "The music isn't playing any more but I can hear echoes from the balls of the past. Can you hear them, my Angel?"

He wrapped his arms around the waist of her frail frame. "No, I can't but I'm sure you can hear it." Angel told her as he held her close to him.

"Oh, I can. It is much different than the music the slayer shall listen to." She said dreamily as she leaned back into Angel's strong chest.

At her words, Angel pulled away and spun her around so that he could see her. He watched her carefully as he held her at arm's length. "Princess, did you see the slayer?"

Drusilla nodded as she began to play with the zipper on Angel's leather jacket. "Yes, yes I did. Such a bad little dolly she is. Lies to her keeper and dances to the music instead." Suddenly Drusilla's whole demeanor began to change as she began to violently shake. "Cold. Cold. Would you light my candle?"

Angel quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shivering frame. "Precious, you don't have a candle." He calmly told her, hoping that his calm would help her calm down.

"Oh, but I do." Drusilla told him as she began to play with the hem of Angel's shirt instead. "And only you fuel it." She added, seduction filling her voice.

He laughed lightly at his lover's antics. "Baby, you're weak."

She looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. "I'm feeling much better now."

Angel grinned wolfishly at her, and swung her up into his arms, cradling her as though he was a groom carrying his bride. "I see, Dru, and would you like to show me just how well you are feeling tonight?" He asked her as he felt his body react to her lust.

"Oh, yes. Feed me. Like you used to." She said as she arched back into his arms.

He kissed her playfully before whispering into her ear huskily, "Oh, I can do much more to you than that."

"But the slayer?" Drusilla asked him, not wanting him to leave her alone tonight. She didn't want to be selfish, but she needed her lover tonight.

"Can't wait." He said as he carried her up to their room. "You're more important."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own, nothing, I.**

**Spoilers: Season 1**

**Summary: What if Spike had been killed by the slayer during the Boxer Rebellion?**

**Feedback: Yes please!**

**Distribution: Just tell me where my baby's going or went and you can have it.**

**A/N: Someone thought the story was finished... Um... No...**

* * *

Rock music pounded throughout the Bronze when Buffy and her best friend, Willow Rosenberg, entered the nightclub. They looked around the dancing couples, each hoping to spot their friend, Xander Harris.

"Oh! Found him!" Buffy shouted over the music to Willow as she pointed out the goofy brunette.

Willow nodded a slight frown on her face. "Buffy, you're sure you're not going to get in trouble with Giles for ditching patrol tonight, right?"

"Wills, it's been dead for weeks now." Buffy told her, not worried in the slightest. "It'll be fine without me for a night."

As Willow reluctantly agreed, Buffy locked eyes with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He looked dark, dangerous and soulful all at once. "I'll catch up with you later." She absently told Willow as she followed the man out of the club. She didn't even realize she was outside until the fist made contact with her jaw.

Once Buffy had realized that it wasn't the man at all, but a very butch female vampire, she kicked out at the vampire, sending her to the ground. She quickly scanned her surroundings, and immediately dived for a broken branch littering the ground. She could hear the vampire closing in on her, and swung it backwards, hoping against hope that it made contact with the vampire's heart. She sighed in relief as she heard a scream and felt the fresh ash on her new jeans.

"Very nice. I'd give you an 8 for stage presence." A smirking voice told her.

At the sound of the new voice, she jumped up into a fighting stance and found herself staring at the same man she had followed outside. "Well, I try." She told him, watching him carefully. "Who are you?"

Again he smirked. "A friend."

"Well, thanks, but I don't need any more friends right now." The slayer quipped.

He laughed. "I didn't say I was yours, but I have come to proposition you."

"What kind of proposition?" Buffy asked skeptically, as she fell out of fighting stance. For some reason she trusted him. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling that the fact that he had the face of an angel didn't hurt her judgement call any.

"I help you. You help me." He told her simply as he quickly glanced down at his watch.

Buffy noticed his action. "Late for your girlfriend?"

He glared slightly at her. "Actually, yes. Now, I help you kill the Anointed One, and you do something for me. Deal?" He asked frustration sounding in her voice.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" She asked skeptical as usual.

"Come to the factory on 12th Street tomorrow night at 11 and you'll find out." He said before turning and walking out of the alley.

"Wait!" Buffy called after him. "Why so late?"

"Because all the minions will be out feeding." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

Buffy stood in the alley for a few moments after he left. "Okay, that was a good thing right?" She asked herself, not realizing what she had just got herself into and with whom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Everything still belongs to that god, Joss Whedon.

Spoilers: Season 1

Pairing: Angel/Drusilla

Summary: What if Spike had been killed by the slayer during the Boxer Rebellion

Distribution: Want it? Have it. Just tell me where you're taking it.

Feedback: Yes, please. I'll even take flames, as long as you have a clue what you're talking about. If you tell me that Angel is OOC, I'll set my pet on you.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to go!" Giles asked his slayer the next morning at school. "It could very well be a trap. He could very well be a vampire!"

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment before looking at her watcher. "But he knows where the Anointed One is hiding, and wants to take me there. What would you do?"

* * *

Angel opened his eyes into the dark confinements of his room. He stretched, yawning slightly. Drusilla was wearing him out. He couldn't understand how someone as ill as she was could have so much energy. He smiled faintly. These days, just thinking about Drusilla put a smile to his face. He didn't like the way he had to act to keep her safe or to please her, but he would do anything for her. With a sigh, he reached out for his lover only to find the bed empty.

Immediately Angel jumped out of the bed and ran to the room where Drusilla kept her dolls. He quickly scanned the dolls, looking for one in particular. With a loud curse, he was out of the room and back in theirs, putting his clothes on. Miss Edith was gone, which meant Drusilla was as well.

* * *

The stars seemed to dance before Drusilla's eyes as she floated through the darkened park. She knew that her angel would be furious with her, but she hadn't wanted to sit alone at the mansion while he went out with the slayer. She wanted a treat. Quickly, the vampiress scanned the playground hoping to find a meal. A wicked smiled spread across her face, as she spied a little girl no older than five sitting on the jungle gym.

"Are you lost, little dear?" Drusilla asked in her haunting, lilting tone. She glided closer to the girl as she spoke.

The girl jumped off the jungle gym at the sudden appearance of Drusilla. She shook her head wildly. "No, I'm just waiting for my mom. I'm not lost because she's going to be here soon. She told me so a few minutes ago." The girl babbled nervously.

"Oh, my mummy used to tell me things too. She used to sing them to me." Drusilla told her as she neared the girl. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With rose and thyme and sweet little limes and dead little maids all in a row."

As soon as Drusilla's words hit her, the little girl's eyes widened and she took a quick shaky step away from the vampire. "Th-that's not how th-the song g-goes." She stuttered nervously.

The wicked smile never left Drusilla's face. She just shrugged lightly. "Must have forgotten." She told the girl as she went in for the kill.

Suddenly, a dark blur intervened, sending Drusilla to the ground. As she watched her meal scamper away, she became aware of a teenage girl glaring at her. With a quick glance at the stake the blonde was wielding, Drusilla knew without a doubt that this was the slayer. She whimpered softly before glaring up at Buffy.

"That was naughty of you, Slayer." Drusilla growled as she stood, dusting off her dress in the process.

Buffy eyed Drusilla carefully. "Oh, I'm sorry." She sarcastically said. "But the Victorian Convention was last month. You're a little late."

The slayer's words only caused Drusilla to roll her eyes in annoyance. "You speak of times and things you know nothing about." She informed her, swaying slightly on her feet as she spoke.

"I know that I can kill you." Buffy said as cocky as ever. As she lunged to stake Drusilla, a very pissed Angel intervened, knocking Buffy to the ground.

He glared down at her. "I told you we were going to do things on my terms." He told her before wrapping an arm around Drusilla's waist. He could feel his lover shaking lightly against him, and he tried to ignore it.

Realization widened in Buffy's eyes. "She's the girlfriend you were late meeting last night." Immediately Buffy jumped to her feet, brandishing her stake at both of them. "Giles was right. You are a vampire. Guess that means, I'll be staking you then." She said as she lunged at Drusilla and Angel.

Sensing her actions, Angel slipped into gameface and pushed Drusilla to the ground as lightly as he could. He grabbed Buffy's stake wielding hand, and shoved her to the side, grinning when he heard her wrist snap. He didn't want to kill Buffy. He just wanted to get her out of the way so she wouldn't be a threat to Drusilla. Since acquiring his soul, he didn't kill anyone unless he had to. He didn't even drink human blood any more, which pissed Drusilla off to no end, but that was one argument both Angel and Drusilla knew to leave alone.

Angel shook his head, and focussed once more on getting Buffy out of his way. He needed to get Drusilla back to the mansion before anything happened to her. He knew that she didn't realize how ill she truly was. In fact, he didn't realize it either. Instead, he caught Buffy's foot as she tried to kick him and sent her back to the ground.

Behind them, Drusilla gingerly rose to her feet. "My Angel?" She asked softly, wobbling dangerously.

"Um, honey, I'm a little busy right now." He told her as he ducked a jab from Buffy.

A faint gasp could be heard from Drusilla as she repeated again, "My Angel?"

When Angel looked back at her, she was crumpled on the ground in a heap. Quickly Angel contemplated what to do. Acting purely on instinct, he grabbed Buffy's leg as she tried to kick him, and twisted her ankle. He threw her to the ground and ran over to Drusilla's still form. He swung his lover up into his arms and ran off with her into the night.

The slayer gingerly rose to her feet, careful to avoid her broken wrist and her sprained ankle. She had the vague feeling that if he had wanted to, he could have killed her then and there. As she wobbled back to Giles, she found herself wondering why Angel had spared her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: All belongs to that god Joss Whedon whose birthday was yesterday.**

**Pairing: Angel/Drusilla**

**Summary: What if Spike had been killed by the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just give me credit and tell me where it's going.**

**Feedback: If you read and review, I'll post faster…**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I've been caught up in school stuff and having a life. Won't happen again (or at least not until the story's finished).**

* * *

"She called him her angel?" Giles asked his slayer the next morning in the library. He took off his glasses and began polishing them as he waited for an answer from her.

Buffy slowly nodded, as she began to pace the length of the library. "Yeah, it could have been a pet name, but I don't care. I think he's a threat. I need to know as much as possible about him so that I can kill him." She said, sounding more confident than she felt. Suddenly she stopped pacing and looked at Giles. "He said that history would be on his side."

Immediately, Giles began to frown. "He may have just been taunting you, unless…" Giles began before putting his glasses back on and flipping through one of the books scattered upon the main table of the library. He had been her late the night before researching. He was afraid of a prophecy that the Council had sent him the day before. He had yet to bring it up to Buffy just in case it turned out to be nothing.

"Giles? What are you doing?" Buffy asked Giles as he began flipping the pages more frantically. She had a feeling that he knew what was going on and she didn't like it in the slightest.

He grunted slightly in response before stopping on a page and scanning through the contents. "I have a theory." He frowned as he turned the next page. "She may have been calling him a shortened version of his real name." A small smile spread across Giles' face as he found what he had been looking for. "Ah, there you are Angelus."

Buffy frowned and looked over Giles' shoulder. "The one with the face of an angel. That describes him all right." She said confidant that Angelus was the vampire she had been fighting the night before. "It would also explain why that creepy gothic chick kept calling him 'her angel.'"

"Here's good news." Giles said as he began to read about the vampire. "He's barely three hundred, not even as old as Darla was." As he scanned further down the page, he began to frown. "Oh dear."

Fear suddenly washed over Buffy at Giles' tone. She looked at him, worriedly. "What is it, Giles?"

"He's fought four slayers in the past century and has killed them all."

* * *

Angel prowled the length of the bedroom, a heavy frown set upon his features. If Drusilla had been awake, she would have told him to stop brooding, but Drusilla wasn't awake. This worried Angel greatly. Everything he did since he was cursed, had been for Drusilla. He had murdered countless people to simply keep her happy. If she didn't wake up, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Even now, he only lived for her. At the moment, he only knew that Drusilla wasn't improving. The hellmouth wasn't doing anything for her. She was steadily getting worse.

He sat down on the bed next to her and began to watch her sleep. Gently, he brushed a damp strand of hair off her forehead. "Oh, Dru, look what you've done to me. You've turned me into a sappy sentimental fool." He told her softly. "I try to make you better, but you only get worse."

Instinctively, Angel tensed as he felt another presence enter the room. He glanced up to see Dalton cowering in the doorframe. "What is it?" He growled, not wanting anything to distract him from getting Drusilla back to health.

Dalton began to fidget nervously. Even after twenty years, he was only comfortable around Drusilla. He had this fear that if it wasn't for Drusilla, Angel would have killed him years ago. "A, um, messenger from the Anointed One is here to see you."

As Dalton spoke, Angel found himself growling. A messenger meant that he would have to leave Drusilla's side. He stood and strode towards the door. "Stay with her." He growled as he left Dalton with his lover.

Angel stormed down the staircase expecting to find one of the Anointed One's minions standing in the living room. Instead he was greeted with the last person he expected.

"Penn."


End file.
